Doctor
by withtheemoglasses
Summary: The follow-up to Slugish. You don't need to read that story to understand this one. My theory on Devlin and Ken. Warning: Bevin/Slash.Rated M from mentions of Mpreg.


I don't own Ben 10.

(Warning: M-Pregness. Don't like it don't read it. I explain where Devlin gets his ukeness from, and why Ken is so dark)

Devlin. He is such a good kid. He helps me out around the lab, helps me clean my house, and is nice to me even when I'm in uber bitch mood.

Ken. He tries to be nice. Devlin is sweet, so it's easy for him, but Ken is used to being more well behaved. He doesn't handle it well when I'm in uber bitch mood.

But I see through both of their acts. They know that I, aside from their parents, their aunt, their grandfather, and two or three friends who are sworn to secrecy, know their origin. And they don't.

Ken obviously wants to know so he can use it against Ben. He wants to say something like, "Well, my mother did crazy things." or "Mom had to be super careful and she left you." He wants to get under poor Benjy's skin, use it against him, and then reap his benefits. I truly thing the little half-wit believes that knowing who his 'mother' is will make Ben let him be a super hero, with more rights. I think he gets that from his father. And I'm not talking about Ben.

Devlin want to know so he can re-assure himself that he's not all evil. Or in the case that his 'mother' was evil, prove that a negative times a negative equals a positive. Maybe it's just because he wants to have someone else to take care of him. Someone who is his family. Not because he doesn't like it in the Tennyson household, but because he feels like a burden. He probably gets that burden feeling from his father. And I'm not talking about Kevin.

Ben and Kevin loved each other. Well actually they _love _each other even now. They always will. But just because they love each other, doesn't mean they coexist peacefully. It's really sad actually when you think about it. The way they loved each other when they were 10 and 11 is the way they love each other now. Kevin loves Ben but is too stubborn to ever listen to what any of us say when we try to explain what happened. And Ben loves Kevin but is too hurt to ever tell Kevin that he still loves him. Of course, like I always do, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Ben and Kevin had been together for 7 years, and we're finally ready to settle down. I had used my giant brain to get myself through med school, and already had a pretty steady job at New Hope Hospital. It was risky working there, because it was New Hope's job to try to get impossible things to happen. I had earned myself a permanent place there by helping with the construction of a uterus inside of a male. Yes folks, I had helped with getting the first man, not man who used to be a woman but a full-fledged XY chromosome holder, pregnant. Everything went perfectly, and I was put in charge of the male fraternity(1) ward. My dad had always wanted me to be a doctor, but I don't think he meant like that. I had to choose people to come work for me, and perform many of the surgeries myself. I was a very busy woman.

Of course I dropped everything when Ben came to me and told me he and Kevin wanted to have a child. The procedure was pretty simple. We got sperm from both Kevin and Ben and implanted into the false uterus. The only problem with this was that the child was always going to be male because of the two Y chromosomes. Ben and Kevin said this was fine, and nine months of Ben whining later, they had Devlin. Kevin was there for the birth, but quickly had to rush off afterwards to do Plumber business. Ben wanted to surprise him, so he asked to have another child made. I had enough left over from Devlin that I agreed. I was stupid and vain. I assumed that the false uterus could hold another child. I was wrong. The uterus could barely hold the child. Kevin, still not back from the trip, was unable to help Ben with all the pain. Eight months into the pregnancy, the uterus shattered, I had no choice but to do a premature cesarian. The baby was very weak. I had no choice but to bring in DNA from someone else to help stabilize the baby. I choose the closest person at that time, who happened to be Alan. Ken lived, but his skin was now darker.

Kevin finally came home. I had been out of town because of a lawsuit. I wasn't there to explain to Kevin why Ken was so dark. I blame myself everyday for what happened. Kevin assumed that Ben had cheated on him, so he took Devlin and left. Ben had been to weak to do anything. Then Kevin began attacking places, hurting people, and stealing things. Ben was still to weak to do anything, so he made the choice to start taking protein supplements. Another product made by New Hope. They made him stronger, but now he has to take them everyday. After 8 years, we were finally able to catch him, but Devlin was nowhere to be found. During those eight years, New Hope had multiple charges put against it, and I was smart enough to get out before it went down. I still have a lab thanks to the Tennysons. Two years after capturing Kevin, the whole ordeal with Devlin happened. Ben finally had his son back even though his son had no idea that Ben was one of his parents. Kevin was dealt with, and is still in the Null Void. No doubt he has taken over it. And he has gotten out before, so we are all still on edge.

So to recap, Kevin and Ben love each other, and it's all my fault they're not together.

Devlin and Ken help me out in the lab in hopes of finding out who their parents are.

I'm never going to stop until Kevin and Ben are back together. Then , and only then will I allow Devlin and Ken to find out who their parents are, because then and only then, their parents themselves will be able to tell them.

End

(Sorry we're you guys expecting 2 okay chapters and 9 totally sucky ones? I apologize, No this is just one big long thing of my theory. If you hate JacJac(or don't know who she is) you could pretend Julie or some Galvan wrote this. This is just my theory. No need to take it seriously. Please don't flame)

(1) That's kind of a joke. If you don't get it...whatev.


End file.
